Secrets
by xxxShyxPrincessx13xxx
Summary: Everyone has secrets. But Rose Weasley has a secret she doesn't wish for any one to discover, especially her closest friend Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think.

 _Panic. That was the most identifiable emotion she could feel coursing through her blood. The panic of not getting away, of this beast hurting her cousins, her brother, her mother. No, she couldn't let that happen. She pushed herself to run faster, entice the beast, and show him she would be the more enjoyable prey to hunt as her mother called for her father and uncle. She didn't bother chancing a glance over her shoulder, she knew this monster would be right behind her, eager for a chase that no one else was willing to engage in. She felt the swipe of its claws sweeping across her back, felt the pain that wrecked her body. Yet she refused to give in, refused to fall at this thing's feet for him to eat her. Her parents didn't fight in a bloody war for her to surrender to this monster her mother always defended to her father. Her sweat stung the cuts, the sticky blood coated her back. Her eyes were beginning to blur, blackness dancing around the edges as she tried to remain conscious. She couldn't allow this beast to win, she couldn't show she was the weakest link in their family. She tripped over a root, falling to the forest floor. She couldn't scream in terror as the beast that resembled more monster than man bit into her shoulder as he fell on top of her, ripping a chunk of her skin away as he jerked his mouth. She didn't look at him or the wound he had inflicted. She knew if she did, the tears she had fought so desperately to keep at bay would break free and she would never be able to stop, no matter how hard she tried. She was gasping for breath, struggling to remain calm, distant from this attack, and for the most part it was working. She could compartmentalized like her mother, it was one of the many gifts she had inherited. She didn't hear the many voices shouting her name. She didn't hear the hexes and curses that began to fly through the air. She rationalized with herself. She had been attacked during the day. She wouldn't become a full werewolf. She would be more like her Uncle Bill. She would have scars that wouldn't truly heal, but she wouldn't go through the full transformation. She would still be able to attend Hogwarts. Those were the only thoughts circling her mind as she finally allowed the sweet darkness of the unconscious claim her._

She sat up with a gasp, fear gripping the base of her spine as beads of sweat rolled down her face. She always hated the night before the full moon. That was the night she couldn't keep the memory at bay. That was the night everything she felt from her attack resurfaced, made her relive it. She exhaled a breath, running her slender fingers through her auburn curls, catching a few tangles she would need to work out. She slowly glanced around the dormitory she shared with the other seventh year girls, breathing a sigh of relief that she had remembered to place a silencing charm around her bed before she had allowed sleep to claim her. Rose knew she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep today, so with another sigh, this one sadder than the first, she kicked the sheets that had tangled around her feet and swung her legs over the side of the mattress. She paused, glancing at the mirror one of her dorm mates had placed on the wall beside her bed. Her excuse had been that Rose needed to see her beauty each and every morning when she woke. She never told the poor girl that she never even glanced at the mirror, going out of her way to avoid it. She couldn't bring it in herself to be out right cruel to her dorm mate who was only trying to help her. Finally squaring her shoulders, Rose glanced at the mirror. She didn't see why the others made such a fuss over their appearances. She knew she was exactly plain to look out, however, she wasn't the best choice for a boy either. Others often told Rose they were jealous of her looks, inheriting a mix between her mother's dark curls and her father's fiery locks. The deep auburn curls fell in soft ringlets to the small of her back, the length was due to the curse she had been given. Her cerulean blue eyes held flecks of topaz gold in them, making them unique even by wizarding standards. She was tall, another trait she inherited from her father, standing at five feet nine inches now that she had finished growing. She was slender with curves and skin that held a slight color all year round despite her parents both being very pale.

Rose just never saw why others made such a fuss. They never saw the scars that decorated the length of her back and the junction of her shoulder. They never saw the internal fight she was forced to endure for three days. They weren't privy to the secrets she kept from everyone, including her closest friend, Scorpius. He didn't know about her curse, and she had kept it that way for the seven years they had known each other. She knew if anyone were to find out, they would look at her the same way they looked at others with his curse. It didn't matter that she only carried part of it, she was still part monster. She closed her eyes, shaking the dark thoughts from her mind as she brushed past the mirror and her bed, deciding she would spend the rest of the early morning hours in the common room. She wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of the night and glancing at the watch her mother had gotten her, it was too early to begin getting ready for classes. Rose decided she would spend the next few hours sketching, which always seemed to calm her mind.

Pivoting on the balls of her feet, she picked her way to her bedside table, opening the top drawer to retrieve her art supplies her Uncle Bill had set to her. She grabbed the large sketch pad as well as a canister of charcoals, her mind already forming an image she would be owling to her mother when it was finished. She was nearly silent as she descended the staircase, a trait she received after she had been attacked.

" _It's the predator in you Little Pup. You would have been a strong werewolf if it had attacked you during the night of the full moon," Uncle Bill had explained when no one else heard her creeping down the stairs of the Burrow one Christmas morning._

Rose shook the memory from her mind, glancing around the common room to ensure that it was indeed empty. With a sigh of relief, Rose set her art supplies down, moving to sit by the window to catch light from the nearly full moon. Once she was comfortable, she set to work. She flipped through the used pages of her sketch pad until she found a clean page, smoothing it out she went to her next task, which was selecting a pencil to begin the outline for the image she would be putting on the paper. Sketching, painting, anything that had to do with capturing the beauty in the moment always seemed to calm her mind, settle her thunderous thoughts that always seemed to be boiling over. They were always so loud that she could rarely decipher one from the other.

Her mother had often said that was because she was constantly working out a problem, she just wasn't' conscious of the action. She continued focusing on the random lines that were quickly filling the page, a soft smile curving her lips as an image began to take form.

"Water colors or acrylics?" the husky voice of her closest friend questioned, his breath ghosting over her ear. Rose didn't start as most people would. She knew in the back of her mind that if she was awake, Scorpius wouldn't be that far behind. They always seemed to be in sync with each other, always seemed to know when the other needed space, or needed company. Tonight, Rose would have preferred to be left alone. However, she knew Scorpius wouldn't leave her.

"Neither. Charcoals. I wanted to capture the essence of my mother that my father always seems to see. Water colors and acrylics wouldn't be able to justify the soft lines. At least not the way my father sees it," Rose explained as she replacing her sketching pencil with a piece of charcoal to begin the shading.

Scorpius could only chuckle at his friend's explanation. Rose was always unique, different from the other girls that constantly vied for his attention. She tried to be a wallflower, tried to blend with the background. Yet no matter how hard she tried, his eyes always seemed to find her. He watched her for a moment, auburn curls piled atop her head in a messy bun, lead staining the side of her hands and finger tips, quickly mixing with the charcoal that was currently in her hand. Rose was different, beautiful in a way he would never be able to explain.

"Quit watching me. You know I hate when anyone does that," she murmured quietly, her eyes never leaving the sketching she was working on. Scorpius couldn't help the smirk that danced on his lips, he always loved riling her up.

"But it's so much fun looking at you when you work Rosie, especially when you work," Scorpius commented, a teasing lilt to his sleepy voice.

"Don't call me Rosie. And it bothers me when anyone watches me. Please Scorpius, could you just not," Rose wasn't begging, she would never beg. And she wasn't pleading, that wasn't Rose either. It was more of a subtle command, one he just couldn't ignore.

"Alright, I'll stop watching you," he huffed, annoyed with himself that he could never deny her.

"Thank you," the words were barely above a whisper, and if the common room hadn't been silent, Scorpius doubted he would have heard her.

"What are you doing out of bed any way Rose? It's still early," Scorpius finally questioned after a few moments of silence that had settled over them. Rose shrugged, her unique colored eyes never leaving the nearly finished art piece before her.

"Couldn't sleep," was her mumbled answer, one he accepted years ago. He knew she always had trouble sleeping, especially around the time of the full moon. He just never understood why. And no matter how many times he had pestered Albus, he would always receive the same answer.

" _That's not exactly something I can tell mate. That's Rosie's secret. You just have to be patient with her."_ And that was the end of that conversation. He quickly shook the memory from his mind, nodding in understanding.

"What about you?" she requested in return, knowing something was obviously bothering him.

"Stress. Exams begin tomorrow, than I need to decide whether I want to spend the holidays here, with Albus, or with my grandparents, who seem to be determined I spend the winter holidays with them," Scorpius explained, his mercurial silver eyes trained on the waxing Gibson moon that was shining brightly outside the window.

"Oh, I'd vote for spending the holidays with Albus. At least than you wouldn't be dragged into whatever plot your Grandfather has concocted to brainwash you," Rose commented lightly, setting down her charcoal to look over the final piece.

"It's beautiful Rose," Scorpius breathed as his eyes followed the lines that made up Hermione Weasley. Rose was truly brilliant when it came to sketching.

"Think Mum will like it?" she questioned, a hint of nervousness in her tone, something that was unusual for the usually confident young woman.

"Like it? Rose, I think your Mum is going to love it," he answered, beaming at her for a moment, his eyes taking in her appearance. She had charcoal smudged on her cheek, the black substance staining her fingertips as well as the rest of her hand. She was sitting on the window seat in a pair of black shorts and a thin blue tank top. She was so beautiful, and she didn't seem to realize it.

Before he could truly think about his actions, Scorpius leant forward, his lips touching hers briefly in a chaste kiss. He had always wondered what Rose would taste like. Would she taste like ice, being as cold as she was? Would she taste sweet, like the strawberries she always ate? No, she didn't taste like ice or sweet like strawberries. She tasted spicy, exotic, something he couldn't exactly place. Rose pulled away first, her cerulean blue eyes a shade darker. It was obvious she was struggling to control something, control herself.

"Scorpius, you shouldn't have done that," she whispered before pushing herself to her feet and rushing past him. He stood frozen to his spot, his eyes staring intently at the place she had just vacated, leaving her art supplies behind. What exactly had he done?

A/N: Let me know what you guys thought. This is my first Harry Potter Fic, and well I love the idea of Rose and Scorpius together. And this just sort of hit me. I love feed back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

She was consciously avoiding Scorpius Malfoy, her closest friend. She was actively doing something she had never done, something she had sworn to never do since they became friends. She mentally cursed herself as she glanced at the letters she was currently writing. She needed help, Merlin she needed help.

 _Mum,_

 _I'm scared. Don't tell Dad, you know how much he worries. But for the first time in years, I'm truly afraid of becoming a monster, of being seen as a monster. I don't know what to do, how to control it. It has been so long since I've truly felt this kind of fear, and I don't know how to handle it. I know I don't need to worry about the physical transformation. However, my moods have been sharper. My temper is becoming shorter. I don't know what to do any more Mum. Sketching and classes only help me so much. I nearly attacked a student when I woke this morning. What if I hadn't been able to control myself? What if I had given into the predator's instincts and allowed the beast the hunt she's desperately craving from me. Mum, I feel like that scared little girl who had just been bitten and was frightened she would hurt her brother and cousins. What do I do?_

 _Rose_

She folded the letter to mother, setting it aside and focusing on her next letter to her other best friend who also happened to be her older cousin James.

 _James,_

 _I miss you. When are you going to take a break from your Auror training and come visit your favorite cousin? I could really use some time in your haughty presence to take my mind off the stress of everything. Write back, do well in your training._

 _Rose_

She folded the letter to James and set it atop of her mother's , closing her eyes she inhaled a breath knowing she would need strength for the next letter she was about to write.

 _Uncle Bill,_

 _I need help. I don't understand why it's becoming harder to control the beast. She wants out, wishes to run, to hunt, and I can hardly control these urges anymore. I don't understand what to do. I'm afraid I'll hurt someone, that I'll hurt Al, Hugo, Lily, Roxy, Dom, Louis any of them. I'm having a mental break down and no one sees it, no one sees how hard I'm struggling to stay whole. Earlier this morning, when I woke, I nearly attacked another student. It was pure luck that I was able to reel the beast back before she took over completely. She wants to taste blood, wants to hunt and I don't know how much longer I can fight it. I need help Uncle Bill._

 _Rose_

She inhaled a breath as she folded that letter as well before pushing out of her seat she had taken in the library and gathering her two other letters. She hadn't thought anyone would come looking for her, especially her cousin.

"You're avoiding Scorpius," Albus Potter stated. It wasn't a question, merely an observation he made.

"No I am not," Rose tried to argue, only for Albus to shake his head, already seeing through her lies. He fell into step beside her, deciding it would be better to walk with her than have this conversation in the open for anyone else to hear.

"Yes, yes you are. In potions, you decided to partner with Alice rather than Scorpius like you always do. You weren't at breakfast. You weren't at lunch. You are either avoiding the Brood, or you are solely avoiding Scorpius. And since you are walking with me, talking to me, my suspicions are confirmed. You are avoiding Scorpius for some unknown reason," Albus listed, watching his favorite cousin from the corner of his eye. She wasn't tense, but she wasn't exactly relaxed either.

"I'm not avoiding him. I wasn't hungry this morning and decided to do some studying. Alice needed help with her potion's assignment. I wasn't hungry for lunch either, plus I needed to write a few letters I've been neglecting for the last week. Mum isn't too happy with me and I believe she's barely restrained herself from sending me a howler," Rose's excuses were plausible, but they were also very thin, and Albus could see that.

"Rose, you're my cousin. We were born three weeks apart, and we have this connection the other's don't understand. You're not telling me the truth, but you aren't lying to me either. I respect you, I'll give you space. When you're ready to talk, when you need someone to talk to cancel out that noise in your head, you know where to find me," Albus stated as he stepped in front of her, forcing her stop so he could wrap his arms around her thin shoulders and hug her tightly to his chest.

"Thank you Al," Rose mumbled, hugging her cousin back tightly. He stepped back, nodding once before going back down the corridor, hands shoved deeply into his pockets as he moved at a lazy pace, not bothered in the slightest.

He was caught at the end of the corridor as he rounded a corner out of sight from his cousin. His best friend, Scorpius Malfoy, was waiting for him.

"She's avoiding me," he didn't bother to ask, he knew from her actions. Al only shrugged his shoulders, his carefree expression slipping from his face.

"She won't outright say it. But yeah, she's avoiding you mate. What did you do to annoy Rose?" Albus questioned, falling into step beside the Malfoy heir. Scorpius didn't answer right away, his hands shoved deep in his pockets and his storm colored eyes trained on the stone floor of the corridor they were walking down.

"Scorpius?" Albus pressed, emerald green eyes narrowing as his friend continued to avoid eye contact.

"I don't know Albus. I honestly don't know what I did to infuriate your cousin," Scorpius finally snapped, his temper flaring from his frustration of the situation he was in. Albus sighed, shaking his head at the sign of his friend's temper.

"Calm down Malfoy. I'm sure whatever is wrong will blow over in a few days. Just give Rose some space and I'm sure everything will go back to the way it was. Scorpius could only nod, breathing an agitated huff of air at the thought of not speaking to Rose.

Rose sat in between Alice Longbottom and her brother during dinner, at the opposite end of the table she usually sat at to avoid Scorpius. She hated the feeling that settled in the pit of her stomach, but she just couldn't face him at the moment. She pushed the food on her plate around, not truly eating something, a sign that didn't go unnoticed by her brother who nudged her arm with his elbow.

"What's wrong Rose?" Hugo questioned, concern lacing his tone and his eyebrows drawn together. Rose glanced at her brother, not truly seeing him for a moment until she shook her head. Her unfocused gaze coming back.

"I'm sorry, what?" she mumbled, after blinking a few times to see her brother's worried cerulean blue eyes on her.

"Something's bothering you Rosie, what is it?' Hugo demanded, her childhood nickname slipping from his lips. Rose sighed, her lips parting before she shook her head.

"Rose, owl post," Alice murmured, watching as the familiar dark owl dropped three letters on the table top in front of her. Rose offered her friend a smile of gratitude. Her eyes quickly scanned over the names on the letters, trying to decide which to open first.

"Who are they from?" Hugo questioned, curious as always when it came to the post his sister received. Rose rolled her eyes before answering.

"James, Mum, and Uncle Bill, noisy brat," she commented, a teasing lilt in her voice for the first time all day.

"Oi! That git can take the time to write to you, but can't bother answering his own brother?" Albus demanded, standing across from her behind his sister. Scorpius was beside him, curiosity coloring his features. Rose's only answer was a smug smirk before deciding to open that letter first, just to further antagonize her cousin.

 _Rosie-Posie,_

 _I miss you too, crazy cousin. I'm doing well in training, thanks for asking, forgetful little girl. I was actually planning a visit this weekend, check up on Lily and Al as a surprise. We could spend the day in Hogsmeade, just the four of us. I'm pleased to know you find my presence haughty, insufferable know it all. Don't let the stress of everything get to you little Cousin. I don't want to see worry lines on your face when I see you in a few days. I'll know. Just, try to survive without me for a few more days. See you soon._

 _James_

Rose smiled softly as she read words her cousin wrote to make her laugh. That would be the only reason he would start the letter with that ridiculous nick name to her. She folded the letter carefully before sliding it into her messenger bag. Albus quirked an eyebrow, obviously curious as to what his brother could possibly say to brighten her mood. She just stuck her tongue out before turning to the letter from her mother.

 _My Sweet Rose,_

 _You do what you have always done. You are intelligent. You are brave. You are loyal. You are cunning. The sorting hat stalled when he was placed on your head. There was a reason. He couldn't decide which house to place you in, even knowing this terrible burden placed on your shoulders. Yet he decided you were better suited for Gryffindor rather than any of the other houses. Do you know why that is my sweet Rose? It's because, above all else, you are brave, courageous. You will figure everything out, just like those matches of wizarding chess you play against your father. Don't worry Rosie. You'll know what to do when the time comes. Just remember your father and I love you very much Rose._

 _Mum_

There was one thing Rose hated most in the world. That was crying in public. Quickly she grabbed her last letter, before pushing off the bench and rushing from the great hall, knowing her brother would bring her book bag to the common room for her. She hated the salty tears that began to fall from her cheeks as she raced up the changing staircases. She could hear a voice calling her, a familiar voice she had been avoiding shouting her name. She pushed herself harder, trying to reach the portrait before he caught up to her. However she wasn't so lucky. His cool fingers wrapped around her wrist, halting her progress down the corridor.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Scorpius questioned, his voice soft as to not frighten her. She turned, her fist clenched as if to hit him. Scorpius was able to catch her other wrist before her fist connected with his cheek, tugging her closer to him until he could wrap his arms around her, trapping her arms to her side. She didn't answer him, just shook her head as she pressed her face closer to his chest, the tears rolling down her cheeks continuously.

"I-I-I," she couldn't force the words past her lips, couldn't control her breathing long enough to get the words past her lips. Scorpius only hushed her, hugging her closer to him. Carefully he walked himself backwards until he hit the wall, easily sliding down it with Rose sitting in his lap. He continued to hush her, rocking her until she quieted. He waited for her to say something, anything, only for soft snores to reach his ears. He breathed a sigh, glancing down the hallway to see if anyone was coming. He pushed to his feet, careful not to wake her. Quietly he murmured the password to the Fat Lady, walking through the portrait whole and maneuvering to overstuffed arm chair. He simply wasn't ready for her to be out of his arms. He exhaled a sigh, knowing she would like hit him when she woke, but he couldn't resist not having her close to him, in his arms where he could breathe in her scent.

He truly loved this girl, and yet she didn't see it, didn't see what she did to him. She simply didn't understand what she did to him just being there, being near him. He inhaled her scent, something reminiscent to firewhiskey, but more. Something just uniquely Rose.

"I love you so much, Rose, so much more than you could ever possibly realize," Scorpius whispered into her hair, his lips grazing the top of head. Rose tensed, and Scorpius frozen, afraid that she had woken. She only murmured, snuggling closer to him and he exhaled a breath of relief.

A/N: Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Rose sat on the worn window settee, the light from the Gibson moon illuminating her profile. She exhaled a breath, her eyes rereading the words that had been written on the piece of parchment from her Uncle.

 _Little Pup,_

 _The day you chose to lead that man away from the others, you decided it was worth bearing this curse. I know you think you're alone, but you aren't. I felt the same way. I honestly thought I was alone, that I would be forced to suffer through this curse without anyone to help me. I thought Fleur would leave me for being disfigured. You will find your true mate, one who sees the pain you are going through and who will help you through. The reason you are feeling restless is because you are going to be of age soon, reaching maturity. You'll need to do more activities. You'll need stay active until after the Heat. I'll take a trip to Hogwarts this weekend to explain everything in more detail for you. Stay strong Little Pup. I know you're feeling crazy, I know you think no one understands, but someone will see you are struggling, and they will force their way into your life, force this secret from you and hold you tight. You'll find your true mate, you just need to wait a bit longer._

 _Uncle Bill_

Rose sighed, folding the letter in half before wrapping her arms around her legs. She rested her cheek against her kneecaps and just focused on the snow that was falling from the silver clouds.

Winter holidays were just a week away, and Rose had decided to stay at Hogwarts. She couldn't face the rest of the Brood when she could barely control the beast that lived under the surface of her psyche. She knew her father was disappointed, but her mother had eased some of the tension between in the last letter she wrote detailing her decision to stay behind. She needed peace, needed to be able to think without others surrounding her constantly.

"Mum's worried enough as it is Rose, you really should be sleeping more," her brother's voice drifted to her ears, drawing her from her thoughts.

"I just, there's a lot of chatter," Rose commented, a soft smile curling on her lips. Hugo only shook his head before sitting across from her, his cerulean blue eyes full of worry.

"You know, I don't think any of us ever really thanked you for what you did that day," Hugo stated after the silence became too much for him. Rose lifted her head, delicate eye brow quirked in silent question to what her brother meant.

"That day that werewolf attacked. Dad said it was a rogue from Greyback's Pack. He wanted to get back at Uncle Harry and Mum for their part in the war. You just… You just acted Rose. You didn't even think before you shot off into the forest. You wanted him to chase after you and he did. It was like… It was like you knew exactly how to act to get him to focus on you, to get him to want only you," Hugo spoke, awe evident in his voice as he recounted the day his sister had been bitten by a werewolf. Rose could only shrug, not used to the admiration her brother was looking at her with.

"Because I did Hugo. Uncle Bill had been bitten by a werewolf during the Second War. And he was always distant from us during three nights. The night before the full moon, the night of the full moon, and the night after the full moon. I got curious one time and asked him about it. He told me. It was that easy, Hugo. And I retained that information. When Mum, Al, James, Aunt Ginny, and you were threatened… When it was actually possible for something to happen to all of you, I just…" Rose could finish, couldn't explain exactly what went on in her mind during that day. Hugo nodded, obviously understanding what his sister was trying to say.

"Thank you Rosie. Thank you for being the brave one and keeping all of us safe," Hugo whispered, leaning forward to wrap his arms around his older sister in a tight embrace.

"Don't call me Rosie," she berated him lightly, hugging him back just fiercely. Hugo could only chuckle, finally dropping his arms and leaning back to look at his sister, truly look at her.

When had his annoying older sister grown? When did she change from the bright eyed girl who questioned everything? He knew the answer, knew it before he even asked the question. She had changed the day that werewolf came for their mother and their Uncle. She changed the moment she made that decision to lead the werewolf away from their picnic, allowed that werewolf to hunt her. She changed when she showed more bravery than curiosity. He had never truly admitted to himself, let alone anyone else, but the person his sister had become, this strong independent woman she was, made him proud. He was proud to call her family, to call her his sister.

"Go back to sleep Bug. Mum will give me hell knowing I let you stay out of bed this late," Rose shooed him away. Hugo stuck out his tongue before complying with his sister's command.

"Don't stay up to late Rose, you should be sleeping as well," Hugo spoke softly over his shoulder, glancing at his sister who offered a gentle smile in return before waving him away.

Rose sighed, running her slender fingers through her mass of auburn curls. She was aggravated, as she always was during the three nights her beast was closer to the surface of her psyche. Slowly Rose inhaled a deep breath which proved to be a mistake. The familiar scent of Scorpius drifted to her nostrils which seemed to calm her and ignite her at the same time.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" his voice was still laden with sleep which gave it a husky note. Rose glanced away from the window, chewing her bottom lip between her blunt teeth, sifting through the thoughts that were currently buzzing through her mind.

"Just reading a letter from my Uncle Bill and Dad. He's a bit disappointed at the moment," she answered quietly, her posture lax as he took a seat across from her on the window settee.

"Why? Did you get a T on your O. ?" a teasing note was evident in his voice, however when Rose didn't answer him right away, he knew it was more serious than her grades.

"Did you get kicked off the Quidditch team?" he questioned, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"No," she answered, yet he knew she wouldn't willingly divulge this information with him.

"Rose, you know you can talk to me. We've been best friends since first year. Why is your dad disappointed in you?" the young Malfoy questioned, his storm colored eyes focused intently on her profile, which was turned away from him. Her eyes never left the window and he knew the wheels in her head were turning, looking for the best way to explain just what was bothering her.

"I'm not going home for the holidays," she murmured quietly, knowing he was going to be disappointed in her as well. To her surprise, he chuckled quietly for a moment, shaking his tousled platinum blonde hair.

"Well that's a relief. I thought I would be spending the holidays alone this year," he commented with a crocked smile stretching across his lips.

Rose jerked her head sharply, her cerulean blue eyes flecked with gold narrowing slightly at his words.

"What do you mean Malfoy?" her tone came out sharper, obviously not expecting those words to leave his mouth. Scorpius shrugged his shoulders, knowing Rose had a shorter temper at the moment.

"I decided to stay at the school. I felt I would be intruding if I went home with Al and I wasn't going to willingly spend the holidays with my grandfather. I thought staying behind would be the best choice. I had no idea you would be staying behind as well," Scorpius couldn't stop the grin from stretching across his lips, pleased he would be spending time without the brood breathing down his next for the next three weeks. Rose looked stunned, something that was very rare.

"Please tell me you are joking," she pleaded, her eyes widening as the wheels in her head continued to turn.

"Why would I joke about that? I thought you would be as excited as I am about spending the holidays together. We usually do any way Rose, I don't see why it matters now. What's bothering you? Is it something I did? Did I say something out of line? Please, just tell me so I can fix whatever I broke. I hate knowing you're avoiding me, and don't deny it, I know you are. You've gone out of your way all day to avoid being left alone with me, to avoid speaking to me. I hate this feeling Rose. You are my best friend. You are the one person who I know won't judge me for my family's past. You keep me anchored when I feel as if I am drowning. So please Rosie, tell me what I did to make you so made you are out right avoiding me!" his voice held a note of desperation, a pleading in his eyes that Rose had never seen before.

She turned away from him, or at least she attempted to turn away. Scorpius's hand shot out to grasp her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Please Rose, tell me how I can fix this," Rose could feel the tears prickly the corners of her eyes from his tones. She knew seven years of friendships had earned him at least an explanation as to why she couldn't be left alone with, a reason as to why she lost her temper three days out of the month that had nothing to do with 'womanly problems' as Al so elegantly stated.

"You can't fix this Scorpius. This isn't something you can fix. This is entirely are on me," Rose whispered, her voice thick with emotion. His face fell, the heartbreak obvious on his features.

"This can't be the end of our friendship Rose. You've fought with me for seven years. Determined to prove to me, to my family, to your family, to everyone that a Malfoy and a Weasley can be friends. You can't honestly tell me you are ready to throw all of your hard work away for some reason you can't tell me," Scorpius's voice was becoming heated, obviously frustrated with the infuriating red head.

"Scorpius," her voice sounded broken, and he didn't know how to fix it. So he did the only thing he knew how to do. He pushed to his feet, shook his head, and walked away. He knew it wasn't the best action to choose, however he couldn't face her at that moment.

The tears silently rolled down Rose's cheeks, and she wasn't able to stop them no matter how hard she tried. Scorpius had been her best friend since first year. He hadn't wanted her friendship, but Rose was stubborn. She refused to allow him to wallow alone, that was something only she could do. She had forced her presences on him, made him comfortable to be around her before she introduced him to the brood. They had all welcomed him with open arms, and he had been thankful to her stubbornness. And here she was, pushing him away because she was afraid she would hurt him. She couldn't… The tears would not stop, they continued to roll down her cheeks as silent sobs shook her shoulders. With a deep breath, Rose attempted to control her breathing, unaware that two people were watching her. She heard a heavy sigh before a familiar presences sat beside, forcing her closer to the cold window.

"Rosie, please don't cry," Albus begged his cousin, upset that she was crying. She attempted to talk, yet she couldn't seem to catch her breath, couldn't find her voice to say the reassuring words her cousin desperately needed to hear from her lips.

"I'm a monster Al," she whispered once she was able to speak.

"No, no you're not. Rose, you should just tell him. He would understand," Al informed her, draping his arm over her shoulders and pulling her to his side.

"He'd hate me. I've kept this from him for seven years Al, seven fucking years. He will hate me if I tell him now," Rose's entire body was shaking, fear of rejection clear in her voice. Albus hushed her, kissing the top of her head and rocking her slightly.

"If he hates you for keeping this from him, He obviously wasn't the friend you thought he was," Al stated, his voice a quiet whisper.

"Thanks Al," Rose whispered, unaware that someone had remained in the common room and overheard their conversation, even if it was in hushed whispers.

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. It was interesting to write. Feel free to let me know what you thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Rose breathed a sigh, running her slender fingers through her heavy curls that were soaked from her shower. She had expected the hot water to ease the tension in her muscles like it always did during the day of the full moon. Yet she didn't feel relaxed at all. Her muscles were still tensed, as if she were waiting for a hunt. She glanced at the mirror, the fog making it nearly impossible to see her reflection which was something she loved after her scorching showers.

"Rose, are you almost ready?" The voice of her cousin Lily drifted through the door of the bathroom, soft and meek. Rose exhaled a soft chuckle, almost just a huff of air. Lily and James were the only two who knew how to truly act when she was like this, the wolf scratching at the surface. Running her fingers through her curls once more, Rose opened the door to see Lily waiting for her.

"Lily, calm down. I'm not going to bite your head off," Rose stated, her attitude completely different from the usually cold and collected version. Lily glanced up, a brief meeting of eyes before looking down at the floor once more.

"You might not. But Uncle Bill always said to show submission to the wolf, it's a sign of respect," Lily stated in a matter of fact tone.

Rose snorted before walking to her trunk and searching for something to wear to Hogsmeade. Slowly she shifted through the articles of clothing, knowing the wolf was influencing her clothing choice today. Lily watched her cousin, chewing on her bottom lip as her emerald green eyes traced the scars that decorated her cousin's neck and back.

"Quit staring Lily. If you want to ask me something, just spit it out," Rose's voice wasn't harsh, it was emotionless, detached. Lily knew Rose hated the scars that decorated her neck and back, knew she hated when anyone ever asked her about them.

"I-I-I," Lily stammered, choosing to look down once more before speaking.

"What? What would you like to know? If it hurt? If I regret it? If I would choose another course of action?" Rose questioned, taunted. She slid a pair of tight black jeans up her slender legs, turning to face her cousin in just her jeans and black lace bralette, her auburn curls hanging loosely down her back and covering most of the scars.

"Well, yes," Lily murmured, playing with a loose thread on her top, chewing her bottom lip between her teeth. Rose's cerulean blue eyes were more topaz in color today, something Lily had become accustomed to during the full moon.

"It hurt like nothing I could ever describe. It felt as if my body had been lit on fire from the inside, only it never goes out, even now. I don't regret it. These scars meant I protected you, Al, James, Aunt Ginny, Hugo, and Mum. They meant I protected the people I cared about most. I would do it all over again. I would go through this pain, suffer this curse because it meant I kept everyone I love safe. I'm not ashamed of these scars Lily. I'm proud because they mean I stood up for something that matter to me, the same Mum, Dad, and Uncle Harry did during the war," Rose stated as she came to stand in front of Lily, crouching until she was eye level with the younger girl. Lily sniffed quietly, a single tear sliding out of the corner of her eye. Rose snorted before grabbing her cousin's shoulders and tugging her to her.

"Lily, it's alright. Stop crying, please stop crying. Al and James will kill me if they found out I made you cry," Rose was begging, pleading with her younger cousin. Lily laughed a watery sound, before shaking her head against Rose's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, really I am. Thank you Rose, thank you so much. I never really understood what it was that you did, what you honestly gave up, but thank you so much," Lily was babbling, she knew she was babbling, and Rose could only snort at her cousin's jumble of words.

"If it meant keeping you safe, Lily, I would do it all over again. Now, enough with the sadness. I need to finish getting dressed. I don't think James and Albus appreciate it if I walked around in just my jeans and bralette," Rose teased lightly, gently wiping the tears from her cousin's cheeks. Lily released a giggle, nodding in agreement and sitting back a top the trunk in front of Alice Longbottom's bed.

"I think Scorpius would be the one to complain the loudest," Lily commented lightly, watching Rose from the corner of her eye to gauge her reaction to her words. She watched as Rose's hand froze over a piece of fabric, the shirt she would be putting on before continue on its path.

"Don't be ridiculous Lily. Why in Merlin's name would Scorpius get upset over me walking around in my jeans and bralette," she scoffed at the idea, shaking her head before pulling the white vee neck shirt over her head.

"Leather jacket is hanging on the mirror," Lily stated, watching Rose pull her hair from the collar of her shirt. Rose nodded her thanks before sliding her arms in to the cool material of the jacket.

"Get ready Lily, the carriages to Hogsmead will be leaving soon," Rose murmured softly before sliding her feet into a pair of black leather boots her mother had gifted her a few years back.

Lily only waved in acknowledgement before disappearing into the bathroom that connected to the girls' dormitory. Rose moved silently down the stair case, hands in her back pockets and thoughts drifting to the more wild nature of her curse. Rose was so caught in her thoughts she wasn't paying attention to where her feet were taking her until she was standing before the window. Her cerulean eyes were more amber now as the day progressed and the full moon drew nearer. She inhaled a deep breath, something she realized was a mistake quickly after the action. With the full moon only hours away, her senses were sharper. The familiar spicy scent drifted to her nostrils. She closed her eyes, attempting to reign in her wolf.

"You look different Rose," Scorpius spoke, his voice rough. Rose's shoulders tensed as his breath ghosted over the shell of her ear, her eyes screwed shut as she mentally counted from ten.

"I always look like this," she commented, taking a step forward to put space between them, to control her beast.

"No, no you don't. This is different from how you usually look Rose," Scorpius stated, mirroring her movements, and taking a step towards her.

"What do you mean?" Rose questioned, pivoting on the balls of her feet to face the taller boy. She took in his appearance, how relaxed he looked out of his school uniform. It wasn't a sight she usually allowed herself to enjoy. His platinum blonde hair was tousled in a way only he could manage. A plain black shirt clung to his defined chest, the short sleeves hugging his biceps. Scorpius wasn't overly built, more toned than anything else. A pair of light wash jeans hung loosely on his narrow hips, and his storm colored eyes were watching her intensely.

Scorpius cleared his throat, obviously attempting to find the right words to explain what he was implying. However he was saved from that when Albus and Lily entered the common room, both picking their way over to where the couple were standing.

"You two ready to head to the carriages?" Al questioned, a large grin on his face. Rose glanced between the three before deciding she couldn't stay in a carriage with Scorpius sitting so close to her. She was likely to do something idiotic, like give in to what the wolf was pushing her towards.

"I think I'll meet you three at the village. It's nice today, and I think it would be great to enjoy the snow for once," the words were rushed before she pushed herself between her two cousins and rushed out of the portrait hole that led to their common room. Scorpius shared a confused look with Al, unsure as to what just happened before Lily clearing her throat and nodding her head forced either of them to move.

"Rose! Rose!" Al shouted racing after his cousin, Scorpius and Lily right behind him. Rose didn't pause her steps, didn't look over her shoulder, she kept rushing down the crowded corridors. She knew it wouldn't be long before the two Potters and Malfoy heir caught her, and by that point she was silently praying to be in the open air, where Scorpius's intoxicating scent wouldn't be able to drive her wild. She easily slid between the students that were crowding the corridors, eager to get to the carriages, and she just wanted to put space between her two cousins, best friend, and herself. She really was turning mental. With a shake of her head, Rose concentrated on pulling the Maruader's map to the front of her mind, silently thanking her mother for her photographic memory. She needed the fastest route to the doors of the castle, the fastest route away from her cousins and friend. Her eyes widened as she recalled a corridor not too far from where she was, turning sharply and rushing down the correct corridor. Her movements were a blur even in her mind's eye, something she wouldn't be able to recall later when she attempted. Sooner rather than later she was in the front hall, the grand doors looming in front of her.

She rushed into the cold December air, shrugging her jacket closer around her even if the action was pointless. Rose didn't get cold, her body temperature ran too high for her to feel the effects winter had on others. She kept her pace brisk, pushing herself to move faster to stay ahead of her cousins and Scorpius. However that action also proved to be pointless. Albus, Lily, and Scorpius caught her just as she was leaving the Grounds.

"You are not walking to Hogsmead alone Rose Marie Weasley. Your father would skin us alive if we allowed that," Albus spoke, obviously annoyed at his cousin ditching him. He understood when Rose needed space. He understood when she didn't need others around her. He understood her moods, and he refused to walk on eggshells around her when the full moon was near and she wasn't entirely herself. They shared a connection the rest of the Brood didn't quite understand, a connection his mother often said was similar to what his Aunt Hermione and Dad shared. They were just connected, and they could often speak with just a look. So he was annoyed that she would try to leave him behind.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just… I'm just eager to be off school grounds Al," Rose mumbled, stumbling over the excuse she knew he would see.

And he wasn't entirely happy about the lie she just spoke. His nostrils flared as his temper rose. Albus had always been the calm child of the Brood, not inheriting the famous Weasley temper as everyone else had. He had inherited his father's temperament much as Rose had inherited her mother's. He was always proud that others could never anger her, always relaxed when others boiled over. Yet today he wasn't relaxed, he wasn't calm. No he was angry.

"You know what Rosie, whatever. You want to go off and brood, be my guest. Just don't expect me to bail you out when you're being chased by some creature. I'm tired of you acting as if we don't give a damn. I'm tired of you wallowing in doubt and pity and I'm sick. I'm sick of how you can't seem to pull your head out of your arse. We love you, Rose. We all care about you," Albus shouted, his temper surprising both Lily and Scorpius who had never seen Albus angry. Rose however had. She knew how to handle it, however, she wasn't in the right mind to.

"Go fuck yourself Albus Severus Potter. I'm truly not in the mood for your temper tantrums today you spoiled runt," Rose snarled before taking off at a run, her wolf leading her to the wilderness of the Forbidden Forest, a place no one would follow her into.

"You're going to be in so much trouble if James finds out about this," Lily whispered, her emerald green eyes wide as her cousin disappeared from sight.

"What do you mean if? How could you talk to her like that Al? You of all people know how much stress today puts on Rose. You know she needs space today and you just continued to push her," James shouted from where he had been standing, a few yards away. He shook his head, dark wild hair flying around him before he raced after his younger cousin. He found her just beyond the entrance, knee deep in snow and her hands cradling her face. Silent sobs shook her shoulders and James breathed a sigh, quietly walking behind her before tugging her to her feet. He hated seeing his cousin like this, especially when she had sacrificed so much already.

"He's just being stupid Rose, don't worry," James whispered into her hair as he pulled her to his chest.

"He's right. I've been wallowing in pity and doubt. I'm sorry I put you all through so much, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," James sighed, mentally deciding to throttle Albus after he had calmed his cousin. He knew it would be a while and he just continued to hush her, breathing comforting words into her ears while he waited for her tears to dry.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to let me know what you thought of it. I'll be getting to Ron and Hermione's reaction to Rose being bitten soon, no worries.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Rose exhaled a breath, her muscles rippling under the surface of her skin as the full moon rose higher in the velvet night sky. Amber gold covered most of her eyes, flecks of cerulean shining through. Her teeth felt much too large for her mouth, her eyes overly sensitive to the light of the torches that lit the corridors. Her nostrils flared, constantly assaulted by the artificial scents many of the students chose to wear. She was getting a head ache, one that was causing the school halls to spin at a dizzily space. Closing her eyes, Rose rested a shoulder against a wall nearest her, a silent whimper escaping her lips from the assault she couldn't fight.

"There you are Little Pup," her Uncle's rough voice drifted to her sensitive ears, a soothing baritone against the pounding in her head.

"I was just on my way to meet you Uncle Bill," Rose spoke, her voice a soft whimper. She forced her eyes open, pushing away from the wall she was leaning against to stand to her full height. She wasn't as tall as her Uncle, but she was up taller than most Weasley women.

"I know Little Pup. But you were late. I thought I'd find you in your common room but Hugo said you weren't there," Bill's voice held a note of suspicion, the wheels in his head turning quickly.

"I just, I don't seem to be completely myself today Uncle Bill," Rose forced the words past her lips, struggling to remain upright as she spoke. Bill's brilliant blue eyes widened as his niece swayed on her feet before falling against his chest. He breathed a sigh, watching as she struggled to regain her footing.

"What's wrong Rose?" his urgent tone forced Rose's eyes to widen fractionally as she attempted to think past the haze that clouded her mind.

"My senses seem sharper. Every scent seems stronger than it had the previous month. My body feels as if the usual fire is burning ten times hotter and no matter what I attempt, nothing seems to be able to cool it. I'm energized and tired at the same time. It's as if my body is at war and I don't know how to stop it," Rose spoke quickly, her voice low as students began to pass them in the halls, leaving dinner.

"I thought you would still have at least another month before the changes took effect," Bill murmured, during his niece to his side and quickly walking her towards the Headmistress's office.

"What changes Uncle Bill?" Rose questioned, swaying as she walked, even with his strong hand guiding her.

"That is actually what my visit was about today. I wanted to prepare you for what would be your first Heat. Many lycans go through it when they reach age of maturity. The first Heat is always the worst. It will last a week. Your body will feel as if it is on fire constantly. You will crave someone's touch, someone who isn't family. It isn't pleasant Rose, and it will hurt. The Headmistress is going to need to put you in a separate room," Bill stated, pausing as he reached the door to the Headmistress's office and offered the password.

The meeting with the Headmistress wasn't one Rose truly remembered, spending most of it in a daze before she was being led through different corridors to a room only the Headmistress herself seemed to know about. Rose inhaled a deep breath, not really looking around and just collapsed on the mattress that had been offered. She had thought sleep would fight her, that it would evade her that night as it did most nights. However some deity seemed to take mercy on Rose, allowing sleep to consume her as quickly as she touched the bed. Rose's mind was blissfully blank for a few hours, a black void surrounding her as she slept. Until she heard it. It was faint in the castle, further down the corridor and possibly further than that. Rose was certain if it hadn't been the night of the full moon, if her senses hadn't been this sharp, she wouldn't have heard it. It was the call many students had been warned against since they forced started Hogswart. It was something every teacher warned them against, knowing it had unforeseen consequences, even when the only student with the curse was half lycan.

"AWHOO!" it was a howl, a call of her kind. Rose bolted upright, the sheets of the bed pooling in her lap as she cocked her head, listening intently for the call again.

"AWHOO!" she knew she hadn't imagined it. Inhaling a breathing, Rose closed her eyes, trying to force the wolf back to her cage. The call however was strong, something she had never felt before. It was as if she was being summoned, called to someone she had only met in her dreams. Rose couldn't stop herself as she kicked the sheets from her body and forcing her body from the bed. The she wolf in her was on the prowl, and she wouldn't stop until she found her mate who was calling for her. Rose attempted to fight the wolf's influence, attempted to stay in the room she had been put into, yet it seemed as if the she wolf had possessed her body, eager to explore the castle until she found the one who had called to her.

"AWHOO!" The howl seemed to be louder this time, closer than she had anticipated. Chewing her bottom lip between her teeth, Rose followed the sound, knowing she wouldn't be able to fight her instincts for long, especially on the night of the full moon.

Her footsteps were silent as she padded down the dark corridors, her sight adjusted to the darkness that surrounded her. She stopped at an intersection, one that led to the Gryffindor tower and the great hall. She turned towards the tower, listening intently for another sound, another call.

"AWHOO!" it came only moments later. It was as if Rose was forced to watch through another's eyes as her body moved with liquid grace towards the tower, the wolf's amber gold taking over Rose's cerulean blue eyes. The she wolf was on the hunt, and she would not be deterred tonight. Inhaling a deep breath, Rose discovered quickly that was a mistake. Spice, earth, and something Rose couldn't place assaulted her nostrils, a scent she was all too familiar with. It was the scent of her closest friend, on the person she cared more about than anyone else.

"AWHOO!" and he was the one calling to her. Rose growled slightly, frustrated that he would be idiotic enough to play with fire.

"What the fuck are you doing?" her voice was a rough growl, her temper flaring as she reigned in the she wolf briefly. Scorpius jolted at the sound, turning to see who had come.

"So it is true?" Scorpius breathed, taking in the sight that greeted him. His eyes appraised Rose's appearance, slowly moving over her body.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Scorpius snorted at the words escaping Rose's lips, turning to face her completely before leaning his weight against the wall just before the portrait hole entrance.

"You've never had such a vulgar mouth before Rose, something wrong?" She didn't like where this was going, didn't feel comfortable standing in a dark corridor with Scorpius alone.

She trusted him, there was no denying that. He had been her friend for seven years, had saved her from falling off a broom in their first year, which is what cemented their friendship. However she didn't trust herself, not around him with no one to save him if the she wolf got out of hand. She was rubbing just beneath the surface, fighting for control once more. And Rose wasn't entirely sure she would be able to keep the beast away for much longer.

"The professors warned all students when they first started term never to make that call. Werewolves answer their own. It's their Pack mentality. It is how they tell friend from foe. If there was a werewolf in the castle Scorpius, you could have very well led him to you," Rose snapped, not necessarily angry with him. Scorpius narrowed his mercurial silver eyes towards Rose, shrugging away from the wall he had been leaning against until he was only a few inches away from her, their chests practically grazing each other with each exhale of breath.

"I was curious if their warnings were true. And if I was right," Scorpius spoke quietly, his voice a murmur as his intense eyes never left Rose's face. She swallowed, fear a heavy ball in the pit of her stomach.

"Right about what Scorpius?" Rose forced herself to ask the dreaded question. Even the She wolf was afraid of the answer he would give them.

"Werewolves answer their own, Rose. No other student in this bloody castle heard my call but you. You were the only one who answered it. Now, I've had this suspicion for a while, a few years. I never pushed you because Albus kept telling me you would inform me of this secret when you were ready. But I can't stay in the dark any more Rose. I can't… I'm tired of you constantly pushing me away from you. I needed to know if this secret was what I thought it was, and tonight just confirmed it," Scorpius spoke quietly, afraid if he raised his voice from the whisper it was, she would run from him.

"You're an idiot Scorpius. You have no idea what you've done," Rose was practically growling the words, breathing harshly as the she wolf fought with renewed energy for control once more. Her mate was standing before her and the human wouldn't stop resisting the pull. She was growing frustrated with her human's blindness.

"What? I called to you because I knew it was the only way to get the truth," Scorpius spoke, his voice becoming heated. A husky chuckle met his ears rather than Rose's cold voice.

"No, Mate. You called to us. You called to us as our mate," her voice was rougher, as if she had just woken from sleep. Scorpius furrowed his brows, sifting through the information in his head on werewolves.

"You're the wolf," He stated, forcing himself to remain calm. He knew under the surface was Rose. He knew she would never hurt him, she would never allow the wolf to hurt him.

"You truly are brilliant, aren't you Mate?" The wolf purred, stepping closer to Scorpius who in turn took a step back. A predatory smile stretched across Rose's lips, and even if he was mildly afraid, he had never seen something so exotic in his life.

"Mate?" Scorpius questioned as he took another step back, storm colored eyes never leaving the wolf's amber irises. She chuckled lightly, following his movement, closing the distance between them.

"Yes, our Mate, ours, mine," she growled, almost possessively as she took another step closer to the Malfoy heir, forcing him to take another step back at the gleam that lit her eyes.

"What do you mean exactly by that?" He watched as she inhaled a breath, obviously scenting him. She grinned another predatory grin, forcing him back once more until he finally hit the wall he had been leaning against.

"Surely you've felt the pull?" she spoke, stopping just inches away from him, amber eyes trained on his silver ones.

"Of course I've felt the pull. This constant need to always be around you, and for some reason I could never explain it. I thought it was just me, an obsession I couldn't quite break no matter how hard I tried," Scorpius confessed, watching as a pleased look came over Rose's face.

"The human tries to fight it, has been fighting it since she first saw you shopping for your school supplies in Diagon Alley. She didn't understand the need to be near you when you were both so young, but the Alpha knew. He wasn't exactly pleased with the knowledge, but no one picks their Mate," Rose explained, leaning closer and inhaling his scent once again.

"Is that why we became friends?" Scorpius truly needed to know if that was what motivated her friendship, needed to know if it was this basic instinct to remain close to him over the years. The she wolf snorted, shaking her head as she watched him for a moment, clearly thinking over her words.

"No, the human was genuinely interested in becoming your friend. She wished to prove old blood feuds could end. But it's the reason you were the only one beside her two male cousins and brother who could be close to her during the full moon. I needed you near us, no matter how hard she fought it," she explained, leaning forward on her tip toes and grazing her lips against Scorpius's. He inhaled a breath, his body tensing at the butterfly light touch.

"You are ours Mate. I'll claim you soon whether the human likes it or not. I've waited seven years to be near you, and minimum touches are no longer enough," the she wolf growled before pressing her lips more firmly against his. Scorpius didn't hesitate in responding, eager for her touch as she was eager for his. Her kiss was possessive, demanding. It was unlike anything Scorpius had experienced before. However he refused to be dominated. He kissed back just as fiercely, one hand wrapping in her silky auburn curls and the other sliding to grasp her hip tightly. Swiftly he switched their positions, pressing her against the stone wall before sliding both hands to her thighs, grasping them and helping her wrap her legs around his waist.

He pulled away for breath, however he couldn't stand not touching her, not tasting her. His lips quickly fastened themselves to the long column of her throat, marking it.

"Stop, Scorpius, stop," this wasn't the voice of the she wolf who had initiated the kiss between them. This was the distraught voice of Rose who clearly regretted their kiss. Exhaling a breath, Scorpius eased her to her feet, ensuring she could stand on her own before stepping away from her. He had expected a slap, a hex, not for her eyes to look so haunted before she left him alone in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. Breathing a sigh, Scorpius knew he was in for the fight of his life if he wanted to convince Rose it wasn't just her wolf who wanted him.

A/N: Well, that was fun to write. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to let me know what you thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 _"Oh Rosie, Rosie, Rosie. I'm so sorry sweet heart. I'm so, so, so, sorry. I should have been there to protect you. It's my job to keep you safe, and I wasn't there to protect you. Can you forgive me Baby? Can you ever forgive me for putting you through this?" Rose sat on the hospital bed in her room at St. Mungo's, head cocked as she listened to her father cry._

" _Daddy, I did this. I chose to do this Daddy. I wanted to be like you, I wanted to protect Mum and Hugo. I wanted to protect Aunt Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily. It was my choice Daddy," Rose stated quietly, cerulean blue eyes watching the anguish on her father's face. Tears were rolling down Ron's cheeks, his eyes falling to the bite on his daughter's shoulder._

" _My sweet girl," Ron's voice broke as he pulled his daughter to him, hugging her tightly as he continued to cry, knowing his daughter would never have a normal life now._

" _Rose, Healer Patil said you can go home now. You're only mildly infected. And by mildly infected she means you won't go through the actual transformation," Hermione spoke obviously annoyed by the healer's choice of words. She moved closer to see her husband still crying as her daughter nodded in understanding. Hermione offered her daughter a small smile before tugging her husband away while their daughter changed from the hospital's gown to the new clothes Ron had brought with him._

" _Ron, you are not going to lock her away," Hermione warned, watching his mouth open to argue. However that conversation had been halted as Rose came from around the curtain, eager to leave the sterile environment she had been forced to endure for the last three days._

 _Rose sat on the fifth step of the staircase, listening to the argument between her mother and father._

" _Why the bloody hell not 'Mione? That bastard attacked our daughter!" Ron had practically shouted the words, forgetting for the moment his daughter and son were sleeping. Rose heard her mother sigh before a shuffling of feet to stand in front of her father._

" _That man was targeting Ginny and myself. The only reason he went after Rose was because she ran. She enticed the beast in him to draw him away from us. Rose isn't an idiot Ron. She has your courage as well as my intelligence. Those combined make our daughter unique. She knew what she was doing the moment she ran into the forest. She knew he would chase her, she knew because she talks to Bill, who happens to have the same condition as her. It was a big decision she made, one that happened in a matter of seconds. But I know our daughter. She's logical. She thought this choice through. She weighed her options before she acted. You need to trust your daughter, Ronald. You will not lock her away. You will not treat her any differently. She is our daughter Ron. She is our brave, intelligent, sweet little girl who was only trying to protect her family," Hermione spoke, voicing reasoning when her husband couldn't think straight. Rose couldn't help the smile that stretched her lips, couldn't help silently praying for a relationship similar to one her parents possessed._

Rose sat on the mattress of her room, knees drawn to her chest as she replayed the day she had been attacked through her mind, reliving every moment until that final day when she had been released from St. Mungo's. She hadn't cried when the monster had attacked her. She hadn't cried when she felt the swipe of his claws down her back or the sharp pain of his bite. She hadn't cried when Healer Patil diagnosed her. She hadn't cried when she felt the desolation heavy in her stomach. Yet here she sat, tears silently rolled down her cheeks for the first time since her mother's letter. She couldn't face Scorpius. She couldn't meet his gaze knowing she had allowed the she wolf to attack him. A sob broke past her lips as she buried her face against her arms that were resting atop her knees. She cared too much for him to look at her with disgust, he was the one person who would be able to destroy. That was the reason she was hiding in her room, feigning illness to avoid facing anyone that day.

A knock on the portrait door caused Rose to lift her head, cerulean colored eyes drifting towards the sound before choosing to ignore it. However the person on the other side had a different idea. Another knock followed forcing Rose's brows to furrow slightly at the insistency of the sound before giving in to her insatiable curiosity and walking to the door to her room. Inhaling lightly, the familiar scent drifted to her nostrils. With a groan, Rose pulled the portrait open, eyes refusing to meet the stormy grey that would be watching her.

"We need to talk Rose," Scorpius didn't bother with pleasantries, knowing she would try to find some excuse to avoid him. He wouldn't allow that to happen. He needed to speak to her, get her to see what he saw.

"No, no we don't Scorpius. If you don't mind, I was just getting ready to take a nap. The day after the full moon as always been exhausting. It drains me both mentally and physically. I'm in no mood to talk, to discuss, just go," Rose moved to close the portrait, however Scorpius took a step closer, eyes narrowing with determination to speak to the stubborn witch who held his heart.

"We need to talk Rose. I'm not leaving until you listen to me. After you hear me out, you can toss me out on my arse. Until then, I'm not leaving," exhaling a breath, Rose stepped aside, allowing him enough room to enter. Scorpius brushed past her, pausing in the center of the room to take it in. It was big, and warm. He decided, he liked it. It suited the young witch.

"What did you wish to talk about Malfoy?" Rose's voice was devoid of any emotion, the sound cold. Scorpius decided, he didn't like it. Rose often sounded cold, callous even, yet that always suited her. That was just the way Rose was. However, now it seemed to bother him.

"Why did you run away? Obviously you feel attracted to me on some level. And it isn't just the she wolf. You, your human half, feels this pull to me as well. Just stop fighting it," Scorpius stated, arms crossing over his chest as his eyes narrowed to slits.

"No, I really don't," Rose argued, crossing her own arms. Scorpius breathed a sigh, running long fingers through silky strands of his platinum blonde hair.

"Quit fighting it Rose. Dear Merlin, you have got to be the most bloody stubborn witch I have ever met. I want you to stop fighting this attraction, this pull. I want…" Rose shook her head, throwing her arms down as her temper got the best of her.

"It doesn't matter what you want Malfoy. It's my choice as well, not just yours. And I don't want you," Rose snapped, shaking from repressing her temper. Scorpius's face fell at her words, not expecting the harshness to truly hit him until he glanced in her eyes. They were cold, icy to meet and he felt chills racing down his spine. Slowly he nodded, his fists clenching at his sides before turning his head away from her.

"I see. So it was just the wolf that wants me," he stated, venom coating his words. Rose refused to back down, no matter how much it hurt to say these words to him.

"Yeah. She likes challenges. Give into her to soon, she'll lose interest," Rose stated, refusing to allow the tears that were burning her eyes to fall, knowing Scorpius was going to hate her for every lie that left her lips. Slowly he nodded his head, replaying the words in his head before barking out an unamused laugh. He turned his storm grey eyes to her, a spark of anger lighting them before taking a step towards her. Every muscle in Rose's body tensed, the wolf in her recognizing the challenge on Scorpius's face as he took another step towards her. He was backing her towards the wall, and Rose didn't realize that until her back was pressing against the cold stone of the wall. Scorpius allowed his fist to hit the wall, his temper controlling his actions for a moment as he glared at the young woman staring defiantly back at him. She wasn't afraid, she knew Scorpius would never hurt her. However, the she wolf was enticed, pleased by the display of dominance.

"I know you're lying Rose. I know you want me just as much as the she wolf in you wants me. I'm willing to wait, I can be very patience. However I won't listen to you lie to me or yourself," before Rose could react, Scorpius was pressing his lips to hers, ending any further discussion. Rose attempted to fight, struggling against the aggressive pressure of lips before simply melting against the firm body pressed against her own.

Scorpius didn't let up, kissing her almost viciously. He was trying to prove her attraction to him, as well as prove his own attraction to her. Rose moaned softly as Scorpius nipped her full bottom lip, pressing herself harder against him. Scorpius couldn't fight the smile that stretched across his lips as his hands ran up and down her sides before settling on her thighs. Rose wrapped her slender arms around Scorpius's neck, pulling him closer to her. He picked Rose up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. The kiss was quickly becoming heated, and Scorpius knew she would argue and hate him. He pulled away from her lips, almost chuckling as she tried to follow his movement. He lowered his head to her throat, suckling on the junction where her shoulder and met for a moment, grazing his teeth against the sensitive skin.

"I want you Rose. All of you. I want your snarky comments. I want your dry wit. I want your encyclopedia knowledge. I want your moods. I want your temper. I want your she wolf. I want all of you Rose. When will you realize that?" He whispered, his lips brushing her skin with every word. Rose tensed, slipping her legs from around his waist and sliding to the floor.

"Leave," she spoke the one word quietly, waiting. Scorpius didn't pull away from her. He placed his hands firmly on her hips, holding her in place.

"No," he refused, his grip tightening to an almost possessive level.

"Scorpius, leave. I can't do this," Rose whispered, watching as he shook his head.

"No, Rose. I'm not leaving. When are you going to realize I don't care about your fucking curse? I only care about you. I want you," Scorpius growled, frustrated with the witch before him. Her eyes widened at his words, lips parting as a rush of air escaped her kiss swollen lips.

"Please Scorpius. At least give me time to process this," she pleaded, watching as he turned her words over in his head.

"Fine. Only to process. I don't want you to over analyze this. Please promise me you will not over think this. Just let it unfold on its own," Scorpius whispered, leaning forward so his lips grazed her own with each word. Rose was almost hypnotized by the simple action, a fog settling over her mind. Slowly she nodded her head, dazed. Scorpius chuckled before pulling away from the witch he was madly in love with. He left the room, leaving Rose to her thoughts.

" _That girl, was more than just the pull of the mate's bond," The she wolf stated, pleased with the sly cunningness of her mate._ Rose breathed a shaking breath, sliding down the wall of her room. This was going to be interesting, as long as she didn't fight it.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was interesting to write. Feel free to let me know what you thought. Reviews are much appreciated and keep me motivated.


End file.
